Top Ten Most Similar Characters
IN NO PARTICULAR ORDER: *Manny and Alli - Both have strict parents, rebelled against their parents, have best friends that are "goody-two shoes," challenged a queen bee (Alli to Holly J., Manny to Paige), have shown their breasts on camera, change their look outside of school, both have been called a slut by a parental figure (Manny by her father, and Alli by Drew's mother), left home for a good amount of time, both mention they have a brother, and lost their virginities when they were in grade 9. Sav's first line was said to Manny and his last line was said to Alli. *Clare and Emma - Both smart, have rebellious best friends, loyal to their friends, stand up for what they believe in, very innocent and nice at first. Both had a similar opening (sticking their tongue out at the camera), dated "bad boys" (Clare dated K.C. and Eli , Emma dated Sean ), they both have a father who cheated on their mother (Clare's father Randall, Emma's step-father Archie), they both had crushes on guys that they didn't have a relationship with them (Clare had a crush on Declan, Emma had a crush on Craig ) and they both had revealed theirselves on camera (Clare took pictures of her breasts to put them on Ashers computer, Emma took her dress off in the Purple Dragon meeting) . *Paige and Holly J. - both queen bees, became nicer, were a part of power couples, were captain of Spirit/Power Squad, were (or almost were) romantically involved with Spinner, had jobs at The Dot for a certain amount of time, and ended up working at another food place because they needed money even though they were rich. Both have been kissed by their girl best friend, (Paige kissed Alex, Darcy (in a mini), and Ellie, Holly J. kissed Fiona. *Craig and Peter - Both lead singers of their bands, their bands also had the same drummer, Spinner, both kissed by their gay friend, were into cameras, but now are into music, did drugs when heavily involved with their music and their relationships, both girlfriends told them they need help with their drug problem, their girlfriends left them to go to another country, and the same girl had a crush on them (Emma), but they liked her best friend instead (Manny). Both had younger half-sisters. *K.C. and Sean - both have criminal records, have a bad-boy look, had social workers, had problems at home, have had negativity issues, had troubled parents, had secretive lives, and have a short temper. Both have dated good girls (K.C . and Clare , Sean and Emma ), but started a relationship with a less innocent personality. *Marco and Riley - both are gay, both have dated girls before coming out to them, both had derogatory statements written about their sexuality in public, both have kissed their guy best friend (Marco kissed Craig , Riley kissed Peter ), both of their storylines mainly revolved around their sexuality, both of them had one homophobic parent, both came out to their mother before their father, both of them have beat up a homophobe, both didn't say anything in their first appearances. *Connor and Toby - both computer nerds and geniuses, had friends who became popular and left them behind, had crushes on girls who they didn't have a relationship with them, (Connor had a crush on Clare, Toby had a crush on Emma). As well ended up with girls who had given their babies up for adoption, (Connor ended up with Jenna, and Toby had a storyline with Liberty.) *Hazel and Chantay - Both cheerleaders, were followers of a queen bee and show jealously a lot, never really had a big storyline as many of other people or their best friends. *J.T. and Dave - both are class clowns, very funny people, once they became popular they ditch their geek best friends, liked their friend who changed their looks, (J.T. to Manny, Dave to Alli). Their comedy got on teachers' nerves, both have had crushes on teachers, (J.T. to Ms. H, Dave to Ms. Oh), always tried to fit in with the popular kids, and were hopeless romantics. *Jay and Owen - Both were in a gang, were school bullies, and have made a homophobic comment about picking something up in front of a gay classmate. *Mia and Jenna - Both teen moms, kept their baby, been on TV and were famous (Mia was a model, Jenna was on "Next Teen Star") seemed really depressed and lonely because they were with their kid all the time, wanted to be normal teenagers, biological father of baby doesn't do much help, cheerleaders. On top of it all, both boys they were with dated an Edwards sister before them. Peter dated Darcy, and K.C. dated Clare. Category:Top 10 Lists Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Degrassi: TNG characters